The Four Stones
by Serena of the Moon
Summary: After Beryl takes over the moon, the scouts have to go to the 4 inner planets and get the 4 stones that can help destroy Beryl and her evil. But what's this? the generals are with the scouts and are trying to help.CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon

Language: English which means Zoycite is a girl.(Don't kill me!)

Rated: PG-PG13 (might have some words like hell, shit, damn later on. I'm not sure yet.)

A.N on the bottom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Artemis ran through the ball room to his queen."We are being under attack by earth!"

"Earth?" She asked unable to believe what she just heard. Queen Serenity quickly shook off the shock and started giving orders. "Luna, bring me the wand and crystal."

"Yes your majesty!" Luna said as she ran off. Queen Serenity stood up trying to calm down the guest."Please settle down. I'm sure it's nothing but a minor battle and I'm sure out soldiers can stop them." The crowd knew this was true so they quickly settled down. Queen Serenity sighed in relief. At least she can calm them down.

"Artemis," She said as she turned to the white cat who was still catching his breath. "I want you to go and find Serenity!"

"Yes your majesty!" Artemis said as he ran off again. Queen Serenity turned her attention to the door and saw Luna running in.

"Your majesty! I couldn't find the crystal!"Horror struck the queen's beautiful features. 'Oh no. Where is Serenity in all of this?' She thought to herself. She suddenly heard screaming, and looked up to the guest. They were all looking out the window. They saw that everything was black. Of course it was always black but this darkness covered the stars and planet Earth.She quickly recovered from her shock and started giving orders again.

"Luna, go tell General Thomas I need to speak to him." With those orders Luna left and in came Artemis.

"I couldn't find her. She's nowhere in the palace." Artemis informed her.'Oh Serenity, Please be somewhere safe.'

"Go find the scouts and tell them to get to the battle field." Artemis took off running thinking to himself, 'I really need to work out.'

When Queen Serenity was sure there was nothing left to do there, she ran off to General Thomas's office. When she entered the people filling the room bowed down to her. General Thomas stood up as she entered.

"What is going on?" She asked as she sat down.

"We are trying to keep them on the north side of the palace but we seem outnumbered."

"Did you send the rest of the soldiers yet?"

"I was about to leave with them when you came in." He explained.

"All right I'll leave you to that. Have you or any of your solders seen Serenity?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"I believe someone said they saw her in the south rose garden." He explained.

'I should have known.' She thought to herself."Where did Luna go?"

"I believe she said something about a wand and crystal."

'She must have left to keep searching.' "Thank you." She said as she left the room. She ran down the halls to the south rose garden.

"Serenity! Serenity where are you!" She looked around, desperate to find her daughter. "Serenity!" she ran down the side walk and around the corner.She looked around and didn't see Serena, the only thing she did see was that the darkness was growing bigger and bigger.

She saw a form taking shape. It was a women. A very tall women. Serenity could hear laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha! So pathetic! You are so pathetic! Leaving your own daughter unguarded! What kind of mother and queen are you!" She taunted.

"Who are you?" Queen Serenity demanded. The women smiled. The kind of smile that would make anybody shiver.

"Beryl." She responded easily, not even worrying if anybody sneaked up on her.(I know kinda dumb but I felt something was missing here) "Queen Beryl to be exact."

"Why have you attacked my kingdom?" Serenity asked in her usual calm but demanding voice.

"Simple. I've already taken over the Earth kingdom and soon your kingdom will be under my control as well."Beryl lowered herself and floated only ten feet above Queen Serenity.

"What makes you think you will be able to take over my kingdom? I think you've underestimated us. We are quite powerful."

"Yes, I know. The only reason you have so much power is because of the imperium Silver Crystal. How can you defeat me without it?"Queen Serenity glared at her.

"How did you know-"

"That the crystal is missing?" Beryl asked cutting her off before she could finish. Serenity didn't even need to answer they both knew that Beryl had somehow gotten her hands on the crystal.

"How did you get it?" Beryl laughed again.

"It pays to have spies don't you think?" She asked sarcastically.

'Spies? There were spies in my kingdom? How can that be? I would have been able to notice.' She thought to herself.Everyone knew it was impossible to have a spy without being noticed by the queen. How was this women able to have spies? It was impossible to have one. How did she get two or more without being noticed?

Just then Luna ran around the corner to her queen."Your majesty! I couldn't find the crys-" She stopped herself once she noticed that Beryl was floating above her queen. Beryl laughed again.

"You mean this crystal?" With a flick of her wrist the crystal appeared in her hands.

"Your majesty?" Luna asked not sure of what was going on.

"…Where is the princess?" Luna asked again not liking what she saw.Beryl smiled as she flicked her wrist and Princess Serenity was floating in Beryl's hand. (Right now she's in her giant mode)

"You mean this princess?" Beryl asked mockingly.

"Serenity!" Luna and Queen Serenity yelled together.

"Don't worry she's still alive…barely." Beryl reassured her. (If you can call it that.)

"What are you going to do with her?" Serenity asked hiding the horror in her voice.

"A trade…Your daughter for you to surrender your kingdom. Of do you prefer me to use the creels and kill half the people in your kingdom?" Beryl asked not really giving her a choice.She knew perfectly well that Serenity wouldn't allow her people to fight a fight that was already lost.

Beryl had the Silver Crystal so there was no way for Serenity to win this battle and they both knew it.

"…alright…I surrender…" Serenity answered ignoring the shocked look in Luna's face."I am not going to put the life of my people in danger."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn. So what do you think of my first chapter of The Four Stones? Some of you might have thought the stones were the stones (which I just found out about) that belonged to the generals, but they're not. I don't think there is any stones like these in the real SM story line, non that I've heard of anyway.

Oh shoot I just gave out info about the stones! Oh well if I get at least 3-4 e-mails or reviews I'll post up the next chapter. It should tell you in that chapter about the stones, If not then in the third chapter.

Oh yeah, I did this with my last story: If you are the first to review or e-mail me I'll give you info on my next story or the next chapter and you'll get to read the first (thinking) ½ page?

Maybe the whole first page. Last time it was a short summery and half of what you read. She was suppose to mail me back and tell me what she thought or what I should change but I couldn't wait to get this out (sorry).

So if you mail me mail/review me first you'll get a peak at either the next chapter or my next story (I'll usually let you pick.) This chapter is shorter then the other once. (Yes I already have the rest written. You just have to ask for them.) So e-mail/review me and tell me what you thought.

Oh yeah! One more thing: If any of you have info on the generals like what they would act when they're not under Beryl's control or what part of the earth they represent on earth, could you send that to me too?

This is all I have so far:

Jedite

Dark Kingdom Asian Commander

(according to manga);

Estimated at 5'11'' (180 cm);

never accurately measured

blue eyed blond

He possessed the ability to rapidly transport himself

over great distances (whether by teleportation or by

creating black dimensional gateways out of thin air

and using them to travel),

fire bolts of pink lightning from his hands,

generate an invisible shield around himself by fully

extending his right arm (in order to deflect incoming

solid objects or projectile attacks)

emit an eerie fog from his body which could cause human

beings to fall into a deep sleep, and even the power of

flight. In addition, Jadeite also displayed remarkable

skill at controlling and manipulating inanimate objects,

ranging from stopping Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara in

mid-flight to creating "living" mudmen to moving large

vehicles such as airplanes and monorails, sometimes

over vast distances. This ability, however, apparently

required some mental effort on his part, and his control

could falter or cease altogether if his concentration

was broken or he was otherwise distracted.

18yrs

Jedite is charming, shy, cunning

Malachite

25-26 years old

he is the tallest. then Nephlite. Zoycite and Jedite are about the same height

icy blue eyes/white/silver blond hair

Malachite is the most powerful of the Generals

Malachite is cunning, debonair, mature,

confident and well-spoken

Nephlyte

19 years old

brown hair blue/green eyes

He relied on the stars to help him

He asks the constellations of Sagittarius

(the archer) and Orpheus (the Musician) to instruct

him who his next target will be

Nephlite is suave, dashing, charming

American Commander (as Nephrite, according to manga)

his other supernatural powers included teleportation,

the power of flight, releasing explosive blasts of

pink energy from his right hand

Nephrite demonstrated the makings of a superb athlete

and hand-to-hand combatant, possessing great strength,

stamina and agility, though he rarely made use of these

abilities except in closed quarters

is over proud of himself

Zoycite

16-17 years old

uses dirty methods for attacks

dirty blond hair

Zoycite is vain, conniving and impatience

she jeers, taunts, threatens, and insults his enemies

Zoycite hates Nephlite and is his greatest rival.

His weakness are crowds and rats.

If you have any info on them or think that some of my stuff is wrong tell me. (Even if it is just spelling)


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan part1

The Four Stones

Chapter 2

Serena of the Moon

Rated: PG-PG13

Language: English (Zoycite is a girl)

Ok I relized that the first chapter is not that exiting so I put this second chapter. Please review! I only got 1 review (You know who you are.) Sense she was so nice and didn't want the peek of the next chapter or story it's still up for grabs. I also added some stuff to make this interesting.(You'll see them in the bottom.)

Character notes at the bottom

In this story they have the power of telepathy.

**_This means that they're using telepathy>> name of character here_**

**_Ex. Mercury hurry!>>Queen Serenity_**

This means Queen Serenity said Mercury hurry!(duh)

This isn't so hard is it?

* * *

"Your majesty?" Luna asked not sure of what was going on. "…Where is the princess?" Luna asked again not liking what she saw. Beryl smiled as she flicked her wrist and Princess Serenity was floating in Beryl's hand. (Right now she's in her giant mode) 

"You mean this princess?" Beryl asked mockingly.

"Serenity!" Luna and Queen Serenity yelled together.

"Don't worry she's still alive…barely." Beryl reassured her. (If you can call it that.)

"What are you going to do with her?" Serenity asked hiding the horror in her voice.

"A trade…Your daughter for you to surrender your kingdom. Of do you prefer me to use the creels and kill half the people in your kingdom?" Beryl asked not really giving her a choice. She knew perfectly well that Serenity wouldn't allow her people to fight a fight that was already lost. Beryl had the Silver Crystal so there was no way for Serenity to win this battle and they both knew it.

"…alright…I surrender…" Serenity answered ignoring the shocked look in Luna's face. "I am not going to put the life of my people in danger."

* * *

"I present to you, your new queen! Queen Beryl!" Beryl sat in the thrown that looked so wrong with her in it. Jedite and Malchite stood on one side and Nephlite and Zoycite on the other. Queen Serenity stood to the side with the scouts all around her. 

"Bow down you moon rats!" Yelled Zoycite, she stepped forward in a threatening way.When she saw no one was obeying her she decided to use force. She threw a fire ball at the nearest people but luckily missed them. The "moon rats" panicked and slowly started bowing down.

Beryl laughed in delight. (which is not the jolly kind of laugh you heat from Santa.) 'Finally I have it! From the moon kingdom I'll control the universe! Hahahahahahaha!' She grinned evilly. From the corner of her eye she could see Queen (She is still a queen!) Serenity talking among the scouts…The scouts…She now ruled the Silver Millennium, well 'soon enough', and then the scouts would be hers to control and order around.

'Why have the universe when I can have the galaxy?'( I'd like to see you fight Galaxia for it.) She grinned again when the last person finally (after dodging Zoycite's fireballs) bowed down. She turned her attention to Queen Serenity and the scouts, as if reading her mind she said

"Don't worry…You'll soon have your princess." She stood up and raised her hands in the air and said, "This is what happens to people who try to get in my way!" She flipped her wrists and Princess Serenity appeared floating for all to see.

She flipped her wrists again and a different form appeared. It was a men. He had dark ebony hair and was wearing armor with a black cape and red lining. The scouts and Queen gasped. They recognized him instantly.

It was Endymion prince of Earth. Beryl let Serenity float to her mother and scouts. When she was about five feet, in the air, away from them Beryl let her drop, but Mercury and Venus caught her. Mercury cheeked Serenity then after a while said,

"She's still alive but is injured very badly."

"You may have him also," Beryl said carelessly. "I asked him to join me but he refused and sided with his little princess." 'I could have hipnoticed him but that will just give one of my generals the chance to run away. Better not chance it.' Endymion started floating toward the scouts and queen.

"Mars, Jupiter get him." Queen Serenity ordered. The girls caught him as he fell. Beryl smiled knowing exactly what to do next. If they refused they would just be locked up with the queen and princess, oh and lets not forget Endymion.

"That would soon have to stop." The scouts and queen turned their eyes from Serenity and Endymion to look at Beryl. "I am now ruler of the Silver Millennium 'as soon as I send my generals to the other planets to represent me.' you belong to me. Serenity isn't your queen any more…I am."

"It will take a lot more then our kingdom to be ruled by a witch like you to make us obey the enemy!" Mars said, stepping forward.

"Fine. You will be taken to the dungean along with the Serenities' and Endymion."

"We all will!" Venus yelled out, stepping in front of the group as if protecting them. It was a stupid thing to say but it seemed like there was nothing else to lose. Beryl knew they weren't going to give up so easily. So what? They'll eventually join her…sooner or later.

"Guards!" she called out. "Take them away!" Guards came out of nowhere and started grabbing the scouts, Queen Serenity, and the unconscious people. All the scouts except Mercury were struggling. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter each had two guards holding them down

Mercury and Queen Serenity were only being held with their hands behind their back. They looked like they were deep in thought. They walked behind the kicking and screaming Jupiter, Mars and Venus. Behind them Artemis and Luna were being carried by a guard. (he he now why would they need to put Artemis and Luna in the?) They looked like they were also in deep thought, and behind them, two more guards were carrying Serenity and Endymion.

Soon they were in the dungeons. It was cold and dark. The guards put each scout in a different small cell and the royals in the biggest one. The guards locked them out and walked out. Before the last one left he looked behind and whispered "I'm sorry my queen." Then he was gone.

* * *

"Well this stinks." complained Jupiter. "If they would let me out I would show that witch Beryl just what I-" 

"Jupiter calm yourself down." Jupiter was interrupted by Queen Serenity's calm voice. Jupiter sighed. She new that cursing and complaining wasn't going to help…but it sure made her feel better. Suddenly she heard a sound…a voice. Jupiter's eyes widened. 'What was that?'

_**It's me Jupiter, Serenity. Use your telepathy.>>Serenity**_ Jupiter closed eyes and concentrated on talking to Queen Serenity.

_**What is it your majesty?>>Jupiter**_

_**We must find a way to get out of here>>Serenity**_

_**How? And why are you talking telepathically? Why not speak out laud so all the girls can hear?>>Jupiter**_

_**I fear we are being listened to. This dungeon was made to interrogate people and we would listen in. I have already come up with the plan. Mercury is in charge of the first step. I want you to make sure that when we are leaving you make sure everyone is following. Understand?>>Serenity**_

_**Yes.>>Jupiter**_

_**Good. After Mercury gets the first step we will be able to start moving out.>>Serenity**_

_**What is your plan?>>Jupiter**_

_**I suspect you will soon have to give up your wand.>>Serenity**_

_**What?>>Jupiter**_

_**They might not have remembered but eventually they will come for your wands. When that happens I want you to put up your usual fight and in the end give in but don't make it look obvious.>>Serenity**_

_**Why?>>Jupiter**_

_**Mercury is making a little devise as we speak. It will help us get out of the dungeon. When we are out we will find your wands and get out as fast and unseen as we can.>>Serenity**_

Jupiter thought about this to herself and then answered,_** I think I understand.>>Jupiter**_

_**Good. Now tell Venus and Mars what I have just told you. I've got something to discuss with Luna, Artemis, and Mercury...Jupiter>>Serenity**_

_**Yes?>>Jupiter**_

_**If anything happens…I want you to take orders from Mercury, Luna, and Artemis.>>Serenity**_

_**Nothings going to happen to you!>>Jupiter**_

_**Promise me Jupiter.>>Serenity**_

_**All right…I promise.>>Jupiter**_

_**Thank you.>>Serenity **_Queen Serenity's voice vanished. As soon as she was sure it was safe she started communicating with Venus and Mars.

* * *

_**Mercury.>>Serenity**_

_**Yes your majesty?>>Mercury**_

_**Are you finished?>>Serenity**_

_**Almost.>>Mercury**_

_**Hurry. I fear that they will get here soon. Or at least remember that they have to get our wands.>>Serenity**_

_**I just have to finish the outside of it. The inside works but I don't think they'll buy it if the outside doesn't look like it should.>>Mercury**_

_**all right. You know the rest of the plan right?>>Serenity**_

_**Yes.>>Mercury**_

_**Good. Finish your gadget and get back to me when you're finished.>>Serenity**_

_**Yes, your majesty.>>Mercury**_

* * *

_**Luna.>>Serenity**_

_**Yes your majesty?>>Luna**_

_**You know the plan.>>Serenity**_ It wasn't a question but Luna though of it that way.

_**Yes. Do you want me to inform the others of the plan?>>Luna**_

_**Yes but not now. I might have to stay here.>>Serenity**_

_**What?>>Luna**_

_**It's dangerous if I go with you. Not only that but I could get in your way. I'm far too slow and I'll slow you down.>>Serenity**_

_**Then I'm staying with you.>>Luna**_

_**No. You must go without me.>>Serenity**_

_**But, the scouts…I don't think they'll let you do that.>>Luna**_

_**Yes, I know. That's why I'm not telling them and I forbid you from telling them.>>Serenity**_

_**but->>Luna**_

_**No buts'. If our escape plan goes right and we escape unseen I will go with you and stay in the ship while you are all looking for the stones. If we are discovered I'll have to stay behind. You'll have to try to get out as fast as you can.>>Serenity**_

_**(sigh) yes.>>Luna**_

_**Good. If I don't go you will have to tell everyone the rest of the plan.>>Serenity**_

_**Yes your majesty.>>Luna**_

_**Thank you…You are such a good friend Luna. I thank you for that.>>Serenity**_ Luna was about to answer when all of a sudden they heard Mercury's voice.

_**Your Majesty! Luna!>>Mercury**_

_**What is it Mercury?>>Serenity**_

_**I did it! I finished the- >>Mercury**_

Mercury never got to finish cause at that moment the door slammed open and in came Malchite and Nephlite.

* * *

NOTES 

S.o.t.M-- Serena of the Moon

J.P.-- Jupiter

M.R.-- Mars

------------------

S.o.t.M.- What do you guys think of chapter 2? Hey! where's my color? I added color for the character notes and when you guys are using telepathy.

J.P.- Please excuse her. She just a begginer and she disn't knew that you can't see color. So,Is it finally getting exiting?

M.R.- I'm not Mr.! I'm Mars. Anyway what do you guys think?

S.O.T.M- I just asked that.

M.R.- Oh well. I just got here.

S.O.T.M.- Where is everybody?

J.P.- Oh they're not coming today. So it just the three of us. I think either Luna and Artemis are coming tomorrow or Queen Serenity and Darien.

S.O.T.M.- Hey it's Endymion remember?

J.P.- Oh well. Endymion is too long to type.

S.O.T.M.- You have point there. Ok so in the notes we'll just call him Darien…

M.R- There isn't much to say is there?

S.O.T.M.- (wide grin) Nope! Oh wait one little thing. As we all know Beryl hypnoticed Darien's generals into joining her. In my story she does the same but she can't control them all at once.

M.R.-What?

S.O.T.M- Well you see, in my story she can only control 3 people fully and the 4th person might sometimes be able to disobay her.

M.R. I guess thats one way they join us.

S.O.T.M Shuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhh! Your ruining it!

J.P.- sweatdropWell just come back for the next chapter and please review.

M.R.- and we decided that when the story is over in the end we'll put a preview of the next story. That way the people that didn't review first get to read part of the next story.

S.o.t.M - I'm not going to put up the next chapter untill I get some reviews. I fixed is so I could get review from everybody so I better get at least 2. and if your first you know what you get.

M.R.- I guess we did have alot to say.

all: bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan part2

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon

Chapter 3

Language: English

Rated: PG-PG13

Time: silver millennium

Disclaimer: We all know who SM belongs to right? Right. I'm just using her characters for a bit of fun.

Character notes in the bottom

* * *

_**Do you want me to inform the others of the plan?>>Luna**_

_**Yes but not now. I might have to stay here.>>Queen Serenity**_

_**What!>>Luna**_

_**It's dangerous I go with you. Not only that but I could get in your way. I'm far too slow and I'll slow you down.>>Queen Serenity**_

_**But, the scouts…I don't think they'll let you do that.>>Luna**_

_**Yes, I know. That's why I'm not telling them and I forbid you from telling them.>>Queen Serenity**_

_**but->>Luna**_

_**No buts'. If our escape plan goes right and we escape unseen I will go with you and stay in the ship while you are all looking for the stones. If we are discovered I'll have to stay behind. You'll have to try to get out as fast as you can.>>Queen Serenity**_

_**sigh yes.>>Luna**_

_**Good. If I don't go you will have to tell everyone the rest of the plan.>>Queen Serenity**_

_**Yes your majesty.>>Luna**_

_**Thank you…You are such a good friend Luna. I thank you for that.>>Queen Serenity**_Luna was about to answer when all of a sudden they heard Mercury's voice.

_**Your Majesty! Luna!>>Mercury**_

_**What is it Mercury?>>Mercury**_

_**I did it! I finished the-**_ Mercury never got to finish cause at that moment the door slammed open and in came Malchite and Nephlite.

* * *

"You take Jupiter and Mercury. I'll take Venus and Mars." Malchite said calmly. Nephlite went to Jupiter's cell. He put the key into the cell door and opened. As soon as the door swung open Jupiter jumped out and attacked. She caught Nephlite by surprise and landed a punch to his jaw. Nephlite tended to his jaw as he glared angrily at Jupiter.

"Why you little…" Jupiter hadn't expected him to hit her back but he did. He slapped her across the face making her stumble back a bit. Jupiter started attacking him with punches and kicks (The dungeon has a spell so you can't use any type of magic in there) but Nephlite dodged them all. He gave her his far share of hits but she too dodged them all.

"enough!" everyone turned their attention to Malchite who was now behind Queen Serenity with a knife close to her thought. "Hand over your transforming wands or her blood will make a lovely new paint code for your cell."

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled Endymion as he used his hands to weakly lift himself up.

"Awake already?" Malchite asked slightly amused. He gave Endymion a kick (sorry Darien!) and smiled in satisfaction when he did not move again. (No! he is not dead! Oh did I just ruin that for you?)

Jupiter immediately surrendered and could do nothing as Nephlite punched her in the stomach one more time. (I know…harsh but I have to show how evil they are.) Nephlite grabbed Jupiter's hands with his own larger once and pulled out her wand from her pocket. (Pocket in skirt, subspace, whatever you wanna call it.)

He held onto her wand for a second and then Jupiter flashed green and in a few second Princes Lita of Jupiter stood where Jupiter once was. Nephlite pushed Princes Lita back into her cell. Lita stumbled and fell on the dirty ground ruining her beautiful dark green dress.

Nephlite went to Mercury and took her wand without getting a fight from her. (remember this. It's gonna be important later on.) He switched places with Malchite and held the knife as Malchite took Venus's and Mars's wands. He held both in his hands and in a second Princes Mina of Venus and Princes Raye of Mars stood in the places of Venus and Mars.

Malchite made sure the cells were locked and went out the door with Nephlite behind him, each holding two wands each in their hands.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Endymion as he sat himself up trying to ignore the pain. "Your majesty?" he asked again. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Queen Serenity had a frown on her face but it slowly turned into a sly smile.

"Amy?" she asked.

"Got it!" Amy shouted as she held up her Mercury wand. The scouts and Endymion gasp with surprise. "What did you think I was working on this whole time?" she asked smiling. She stood up and yelled "Mercury Star Power!" As soon as she was fully transformed, Mercury froze the lock on the cell door, gave it a kick and it came off easily. She went to the others and did the same to the doors.

"How did you do that?" asked Raye.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get out of here and go somewhere safe." Mercury went to Queen Serenity awaiting her next orders. "What will we do about Serena?" she asked looking down at the princess who was resting on Endymion's arms.

"Lita and Mina will help keep her up while we get away. But first you need to see if you can revive her." Queen Serenity moved out of Mercury's way and let her cheek Serenity.

"I think she will wake up in a few hours. By then we will be ready to leave." Mercury said as she stood up from her spot. She turned to a small bowl that was on the floor and used her powers to fill it up with water. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and started tending to Princes Serenity.

The scouts and Endymion discussed their escaping plan while Mercury tended to Serenity.

* * *

A few hours later Serenity let out a small groan. She started blinking her eyes and then finally opened them. "What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up but Queen Serenity and Endymion didn't let her.

"You must rest, my sweet." Endymion said tenderly. "We were attacked by Beryl while we were out in the garden talking." he explained while he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, Princes We have only two hours before we leave." Mercury explained.

"What's all this "Princes" thing? And where are we going to go?" she asked annoyed by the fact that Mercury was calling her by her title.

"Where **_are_** we going?" echoed Lita.

"We will be going to Mars in search of the Red Ruby." explained Queen Serenity. "We will tell you more about it when we are somewhere safe." Queen Serenity sat down next to her daughter and hugged her. "Rest Serena." _**We will be leaving once it is dark.>>Queen Serenity**_she added in her mind suddenly aware that they were being listened to again.

* * *

"So they think they can escape me?" asked Beryl as she spied on them with her crystal ball. She gave a smile and thought 'No matter. I have their wands and they can't do anything without their wands.' (She didn't see Mercury in her scout form because she invented a shield that makes her invisible to the enemy) "Malchite, Nephlite, Zoycite, Jedite!" she yelled. In a few seconds three of her generals appeared before her. "JEDITE!" she yelled once again when Jedite didn't appear. In the next second Jedite appeared and bowed down along with the other generals.

"I have a job for you." she said as her crystal ball turned back to its black stage. "You will go to the four inner planets and…adopt a member of the royal family." she said with a smile. The generals didn't bother questioning her orders. (three of them at least) They disappeared leaving Beryl and Zoycite alone.

"Your majesty. May I ask why you wish for us to do that?" Zoycite asked bowing at the waist.

Beryl smiled and said, "You're a smart girl Zoycite. I guess you deserve to know what I am planning. But not a word of this goes out of this room do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." Zoycite said with another bow. Zoycite listened closely as her queen explained to her, her plan.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" asked Endymion as he helped Queen Serenity stand up.  
"Yes." they all answered.

"Raye, Mina, help Serena up. Make sure she keeps moving all through the plan." Queen Serenity said as she looked at how weak her daughter still was. She was weak but she was sure she could last until they got to safety.

"Are we going to use the teleporting room or are we going to use a sailor teleport?" asked Raye.

"Neither." answered Mercury. "We're going to use a space ship." Raye, Lita, and Mina looked at her with confusion. "We will use too much energy if we use sailor teleport, and we will be discovered easily if we use the teleporting room." she explained as she typed in her computer going over the plan again and again.

"Let's go." said Endymion. He walked up to the door and looked out the small window. "All right. Everything is clear."

Mercury walked over to the door and froze the door handle and gave it a kick. Then Endymion broke the rest. Mercury lead the way because she was the only one with powers and Endymion covered the rear 'cause he was able to heal himself and was in better physical condition then the others. (When they're not in their scout forms.)

The group went around a corner and suddenly stopped when they heard Mercury gasp.

"What is it?" Raye asked from behind. She looked around Mercury and saw one of Beryl's guards. He was looking down at them with a frown which slowly turned into a grin.

* * *

Serenity of the Moon a. k. a Serena of the Moon(I joined moon romance so my pen name is Serenity of the Moon, Serena of the Moon for short.)-I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and I promise I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can if I get at least 1 review. That's right one review. Now my name is Serenity of the Moon but you can still call me Serena of the Moon for short. Not that short huh? Hmmmm I might change my name on Fan fic. to Serenity of the Moon. Ok enough talking. Queen Serenity and Endymion are here to talk to you guys.

Q. Serenity-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is actually about 3 parts to "The Plan".

Endy-This is getting good isn't it? Too good! Hey Serena!

Serena-Serena isn't here remember?

Endy-I know I meant Serena of the Moon. Serena Moon! How do we know you're really writing this and your not getting other people to write it for you?

Serena O. T Moon-Well if it wasn't me writing this then how come I'm trying to safe your life? You know I could have killed you off by now right?

Endy-Right…I guess you did write this. If it was your friend R. Black (Sirius Black's girlfriend) she would try to sneak her boyfriend in here some how.

S. Black-Anybody call?

Endy-No. What are you doing here anyway?

S. Black-Well since they killed me off in the book I have a lot of free time.

Endy- you wanna do something after this?

S. Black- Sure why not?

Serena O. T Moon-Hello! We are wasting time here not get on with it.

Q. Serenity-(trying to get things back on track) Well what did you think of Mercury's little trick? Are you still wondering what her little gadget is or have you found out already?

Endy-What do you think Beryl's plan is? It has to do something with the royal families or why else would Beryl have them kidnapped?

Serena O. T Moon-royal-napped.

Endy-Whatever. Anyway who is this guard that stopped us? Is he going to help us or just turn us in into Beryl?

Serena O. T Moon-I know! I know!

Endy-of course you know! You wrote it!

Serena O. T Moon-Yeah but I know someone who knows too…Someone named…oh I don't know…maybe Queen Serenity

Q. Serenity-(trying to look innocent) Don't try to pin this on me. How am I suppose to know? I'm not involved in this.

Serena O. T Moon-Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrre. Ok so you guys know I need at least one review to post up the next chapter. Even though it might take a while. You see I had ch1-ch5 typed already but my computer had a little accident so I lost them and I have to re-type them. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Plan

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon

Chapter 4

Language: English

Rated: PG-PG13

Character notes on the bottom

------------------

"Is everybody ready?" asked Endymion as he helped Queen Serenity stand up.  
"Yes," they all answered.

"Raye, Mina, help Serena up. Make sure she keeps moving all through the plan," Queen Serenity said as she looked at how weak her daughter still was. She was weak but she was sure she could last until they got to safety.

"Are we going to use the teleporting room or are we going to use a sailor teleport?" asked Raye.

"Neither," answered Mercury. "We're going to use a space ship." Raye, Lita, and Mina looked at her with confusion. "We will use too much energy if we use sailor teleport, and we will be discovered easily if we use the teleporting room," she explained as she typed in her computer going over the plan again and again.

"Let's go," said Endymion. He walked up to the door and looked out the small window. "All right. Everything is clear."

Mercury walked over to the door and froze the door handle and gave it a kick. Then Endymion broke the rest. Mercury lead the way because she was the only one with powers and Endymion covered the rear because he was able to heal himself and was in better physical condition then the others. (When they're not in their scout forms.)

The group went around a corner and suddenly stopped when they heard Mercury gasp.

"What is it?" Raye asked from behind. She looked around Mercury and saw one of Beryl's guards. He was looking down at them with a frown which slowly turned into a grin.

* * *

"This way," the guard said as he turned around and expected the group to follow. The group, looking unsure and confused, followed him through the narrow halls. He let Mercury go ahead of him and lead them to there destination.

"Exactly where are we going?" asked Mina.

"To get your wands," Queen Serenity answered.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How did you manage to keep your wand Mercury?" asked Lita.

"Well Queen Serenity should have told you that I was building something," Mercury started.

"She did," Lita confirmed.

"Well, what I was building, I gave to Nephlite." (Don't ask how she knows his name. She just does.)

Lita looked at her, confusion written on her face.

"I made a…copy of my wand. In it I put a tracking devise on it, knowing that when they took our wands they would put them together. So I'm following my wake wand to get to yours," she explained.

"Oh," Lita said not surprised that Mercury was able to think of everything. She wouldn't be surprised if she helped Queen Serenity with the plan.

"How did you come up with the plan?" asked Raye, clearly thinking the same thing.

"When Beryl ordered the guards to take us away, Queen Serenity and I were already forming the plan. Queen Serenity was the one that reminded me of The Four Stones. So using the information we had we thought up our plan and which stone we were going to go after first and so on. Once I got to the cell I started working on the wand. I would have made wands for you too but just when I finished mine Nephlite and Malchite showed up. We are almost there," she added.

Just then they took a turn and were in a large room they have never seen before.

'Beryl must have added it.' they each thought. In the middle of the room were 4 pedestals (Ohhhhhh new word.) with each wand on top. Mercury's wand was blinking and beeping lightly, so lightly that you could barely hear it. Mercury went in first directly to her fake wand. She reached out her hand grab it but just when she was about to grab it she felt like her hand was burning and pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mars as she stepped in the room.

"My hand. It felt like it was burning," she explained.

"Burning?" asked Mars. She walked up to where Mercury was and tried grabbing her wand. She simply grabbed it without feeling anything and handed it to Mercury. "I didn't feel anything," she said as she took off her glove and studied her hand.

"I guess since my element is water and the opposite of water is fire, you were able to take it out easily," Mercury said taking a guess which was probably right.

"Try getting my wand Mercury," Mars suggested.

Mercury nodded her head and turned to Mars's wand. She slowly reached for it and was relived when she didn't get hurt. She handed it to Raye and signaled for the others to come in.

"It appears the only way to get your wand is if the opposite of your element touches your wand. Hmmm the problem is, I don't know how to get Mina's wand. Anybody have a clue?" explained Mercury.

"Let's see. My element is love, and the opposite of love is hate. How are we suppose to do that?" asked Mina.

"Let me try. I'm full of hatred for Beryl right now," Lita said, stepping forward.

The group stepped aside and Lita walked over to Mina's wand. She slowly reached for Mina's wand and at the last second snatched it up. The girls let out the breath they were holding, when Lita returned Mina her wand.

"So, what's the opposite of thunder and lightning?" Mina asked.

"Well thunder is loud, sometimes dangerous, and non-peaceful," Raye answered.

"So we need something or someone that's quiet, safe, and peaceful," Lita said as she thought about who could get her wand.

"Well Mina is the only one who hasn't done anything so maybe she is suppose to get Lita's. Give it a try," Mercury suggested.

Mina walked over to Lita's wand and snatched it fast, not wanting to risk getting hurt. Mina tossed the wand over to Lita just in case the wand decided to let her think she won.

"Well what are you waiting for? Transform!" ordered Mina.

The girls held their wands high and yelled,

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

In seconds the sailor scouts stood, taking the place of the princes.

"Lets keep moving," the guard said as he turned and started walking.

"Where are we going now?" asked Venus.

"To the ship that is waiting for us," he answered without turning around. They walked for a few minutes in silence. When it seemed they were almost to their destination they heard and alarm go off.

"What's happening?" asked Serenity (Princes) tiredly.

"We have been discovered!" the guard yelled. He turned to the group and reached for Serenity but they wouldn't let him.

"Let Eric help," Queen Serenity commanded. The grouped shocked and unsure let "Eric" pick Serenity up and started running with the group following him.

"You know him?" Endymion asked Queen Serenity from behind.

She smiled slyly and said "Of course. Eric is my most trusted guard. I knew I could count on him."

Jupiter slowed down a bit and was soon at the back pushing everyone forward. Mars and Venus had to help Endymion run because he wasn't completely healed. Within a few seconds there were guards chasing after them. They turned a corner and stopped when they saw a group of guards standing in front of them, Malchite and Jedite standing in front of them.

They turned around to run but Zoycite and Nephlite were behind them with at least 30 guards. They were surrounded, there was no way to run.

"Surrender and we might let you live," Zoycite said, smiling. The scouts looked for away to escape. Suddenly remembering that they had their powers back, Venus attacked.

"Venus love me chain…encircle!" Venus's chain wrapped itself around Malchite, Jedite, and the few unlucky guards who were behind them were trapped and fell. Mercury then reacted with one of her own attacks.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles…Freeze !" Her attack went under the guards, freezing the floor, and making them fall.

"Hurry!" said Eric as he ran over the guards.

They could hear Malchite yell after them. "Get them!"

They ran faster still. Jupiter made sure that Endymion and Queen Serenity kept up. Soon they heard heavy footsteps right behind them. Eric was still in the lead with Serenity in his arms. Just then Queen Serenity tripped and fell. (I know, I know. So unlike her, but it has to happen.) Endymion went to help her and Jupiter was about to help too but Mercury and Luna (from her shoe string) pulled her back.

"You can't go back!" Luna said between clutched teeth.

"But Luna! What about Queen Serenity and Endymion?" Jupiter said as she fought back. "We can't just leave them behind. Serena will hate me if I let them get caught! Queen Serenity made me promise that I would make sure nobody go left behind."

Luna thought about what her queen had said to her before they left, and finally said, "Go and come back quick!" She let go of Jupiter and ordered Mercury to do the same. Jupiter turned to run back but at that moment she saw Malchite and the other 3 generals lead the guards.

She turned back to the others knowing it was too late to save Queen Serenity and Endymion. "Run!" she yelled. She stopped for another second and yelled "Jupiter thunder…crash!" she made sure to use her weakest attack and hit the guards only. They may be after them but they're still moon guards. She then used her stronger attack and hit the generals, paralyzing them. "I stopped them, but they'll be back in a few!" she yelled and did what she promised Queen Serenity. She made sure everyone kept up.

They decided that the generals knew about the ship they were going to take and decided to hide in one of the rooms that only the scouts could find and open, their training room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Serenity as she sat on one of the benches that was in the room. "They have Darien-I mean Endymion and my mother." She looked down at the floor and tried to hold back her tears.

Jupiter walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?" Serenity asked.

"For not being able to save your mother and "Darien"."

"It wasn't your fault," she said now being the one to give comfort instead of being the one who needs it.

"She's right, Jupiter," Mercury said as she sat down next to Jupiter. "It was my fault. I held you back and if I hadn't you could have saved them."

"I deserve some of the blame too," said Luna as she walked over to the girls. Serenity picked her up and put her on her lap.

"But you didn't do anything, Luna," Jupiter said confusion in her voice.

"I held you back when it took me too long to decide what to do," she said as she looked down at Serenity's gown, too ashamed to look at any of their eyes.

"Stop it!" Jupiter suddenly yelled out. Everyone in the room looked at her. "I promised Queen Serenity that I would make sure that nobody got left behind and I failed her. I failed her!"

Mars walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "No, you stop it. Quit blaming yourself and other for what happened." Her emotions softened and she continued. "It was an accident. No one knew that Queen Serenity would trip, no one knew that Endymion would go back for her, and no body knew that the generals got back up so quick. If you would have gone to help you would have been caught too! So stop beating yourself over this and help come up with a plan to get them back!"

Jupiter looked at her confused. "What do you mean," she asked.

"Exactly what I said. We are going to come up with a plan and rescue Endymion and Queen Serenity!"

* * *

Serena O. T. Moon -So you like? You know the rule. 1review-1 chapter. I know hand you over to the capable hands…uh…paws of Luna and Artemis.

Luna -I hope you are enjoying this.

Artemis -Anybody notice I wasn't mentioned in this chapter?

Serena O. T. Moon - Sorry. I couldn't find any lines that you could say. Promise I'll give you a bigger part next chapter.

Artemis -:humph:

Luna -Any waaaayyyyyy…How could you let Queen Serenity get left behind!

Serena O. T Moon -Sorry (again) don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to her.

Artemis - Yeah! We're going to save her right?

Serena O. T. Moon -Sorry can't tell. I'll ruin it like I did with Eric. You'll just have to send me a review and wait untill I post up the next chapter.

Luna - If you want to find out what happened to Queen Serenity and Endymion review so you can get the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: What the heck happened!

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon (Serena for short)

Chapter: 5

Language: English

Rated: PG-PG13

Character notes on the bottom

Everyone thank Little Ler for reviewing! You probably read the tittle of this chapter. I'll make sence at the end.

* * *

"Stop it!" Jupiter suddenly yelled out. Everyone in the room looked at her. "I promised Queen Serenity that I would make sure that nobody got left behind and I failed her. I failed her!" 

Mars walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "No, you stop it. Quit blaming yourself and other for what happened." Her emotions softened and she continued. "It was an accident. No one knew that Queen Serenity would trip; no one knew that Endymion would go back for her, and no body knew that the generals got back up so quick. If you would have gone to help you would have been caught too! So stop beating yourself over this and help come up with a plan to get them back!"

Jupiter looked at her confused. "What do you mean," she asked.

"Exactly what I said. We are going to come up with a plan and rescue Endymion and Queen Serenity!"

* * *

Training Room, Moon Kingdom, 2:27 a.m.

The scouts decided that the best way to save Queen Serenity and Endymion was if half of them stayed in the room in case the others were also kidnapped and needed rescuing. So, Eric, Jupiter, and Mercury set off to find Queen Serenity and Endymion.

"What do we do until then?" asked Artemis, as he cuddled up next to Luna (Aawwww)

"I guess we could make a plan and find out how to get out of here when the others return," Venus said as she played with Serenity's hair. "What do you think we should do once we get out of here?"

"We should go with the plan like my mother said we should and go to Mars to get the Red Ruby," she replied looking down at the floor.

"What will actually happen when the stones are put together?" Venus asked as she sat down next to Serenity. They all turned to Luna, knowing that she had the answer.

"According to legend, when the four stones are put together they will form a crystal, called the Rainbow Crystal. The Rainbow Crystal is supposedly almost as strong as the Silver Crystal. Some say it's stronger. The Rainbow Crystal can only be used by at least 5 princesses from the solar system," Luna explained.

"Us?" Mars asked, as she looked up from the piece of paper she was writing on.

"Yes," Luna said as she walked over to Mars. "What are you doing?"

"Making our plan…Ok so this is what I have so far. We'll wait 2 hours and if the others don't return we'll go out looking for them. Once we find them we will return here and wait a few hours if not a day. If they come back on their own we will use Sailor Teleport, even if it'll take some of our energy. We will teleport to Mars get the stone and move on from there," she answered as she read off her list she made.

"Sounds reasonable…So what do we do? Just wait until they get back?" Venus asked.

"Well, we are in a training room aren't we?" she asked as she stood up. "How about it, Venus? Wanna train till we wait?" Mars asked.

"Sure, but what about Serena?" Venus asked as she looked over to Serenity.

"It's okay. You two practice and I'll watch. I've always wanted to see you guys fight, but mother would never let me," she reassured them with a smile.

"All right if you say so." Venus said as she stood up and walked over to Mars. They trained for about an hour before they decided to rest incase the others needed them. They used the rest of the time going over the plans.

Just when they decided that the others weren't going to come and they needed to go look for them, the door flew open. There stood Mercury and Jupiter, but Eric wasn't with them. However, there were more then two people standing there. Just behind Mercury and Jupiter were the four generals.

* * *

Serena O. T. M.-So you like? You know what will get you the next chapter. 1 review. Yes, I know this was short but I told you guys I lost some of my chapters so I hade to re-type them. The original chapter was longer but I can't remember what I typed before. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Endymion and Princes Serenity are here! So I turn your attention to them. 

P. Serenity -Hope you guys are enjoying this story! What is going on! Weren't they going to rescue my mother and Darien? So why do they show up with them? And where is Eric?

Endymion -That's a lot of questions. But if you review you'll get the next chapter and it will explain everything.

P. Serenity -So if I review does it count?

Endymion -I don't think so. : sweat drop:

P. Serenity -Oh that's not fair!

Endymion -Well you just have to wait until :Serena: gets a review. (:Serena: is S. O. T. M.)

P. Serenity -Ohhhhhh! Come on guys! I wanna know what going to happen! Don't you?

Endymion -I'm sure they do. So come on guys! Get those reviews moving!


	6. Chapter 6: ohhh that explains everything

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon (Serena for short)

Chapter 6

Language: English

Rated: PG-PG13

Character notes on the bottom

Sorry for the delay. I had the case of writers block. This chapter is in Jupiter's P.O.V.

* * *

Just when they decided that the others weren't going to come and they needed to go look for them, the door flew open. There stood Mercury and Jupiter, but Eric wasn't with them. However, there were more then two people standing there. Just behind Mercury and Jupiter were the four generals.

* * *

Mercury, Eric and I ran down the halls of the palace. We had a mission and we had to finish quick if we wanted to get out of the Moon kingdom without any problems. We turned left at a corridor and right at the next. I promised myself that I would save Queen Serenity and Serena's "Darien". I wonder why she calls him Darien. Maybe it's his middle name. Every time we went down to Earth and had to drag Serena away she would always call him Endymion in front of us. Maybe it's his pet name. Why am I even thinking about this?

I turned to Mercury and asked her, "Are they going to be held in the same dungeons we were being held?"

"I'm not sure. I gave Queen Serenity my wand earlier. Maybe she still has it and I can use it to track her down," she said as she typed furiously on her mini computer.

"Let's hope so," Eric said.

After about 20 minutes of running, Mercury all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a signal from my wand. It seems that Queen Serenity is found in her throne room," she explained.

"Why would she be there?" Eric asked. "The only reason she would be there would be if she's talking to Beryl."

"Maybe she is," I said. "Mercury do you know anyway that we might be able to get there fast and unnoticed?

"We could use a Sailor Teleport," she stated simply. She must have noticed the look on my face 'cause she continued and said, "Sense we are only going to teleport a few rooms away, I'm sure we could do it with only the two of us. And we could take Eric with us, it's not that hard if we do it right."

"All right," I said as I held one hand to her. She took it and told Eric to step in. I held Mercury's other hand once he got in and waited for Mercury to tell me when to start. Eric was having a hard time staying between us. Don't get me wrong, he's not fat or anything. Not even close to it. He's just full of muscles.

"Ready?" Mercury asks me.

"Ready," I said.

"Sailor!"

"Teleport!" We yell, each saying a word. We close our eyes and concentrate on getting to the room next to the throne room. Soon we disappear and the only things we saw are the rooms passing by, in our minds.

We open our eyes again when we feel our feet touch the ground. We quickly look around, making sure that there aren't any guards around. When we are sure nobody is around we get back to business. Mercury is already typing on her computer, looking at a map of the area around up.

On the map there are little dots, representing each person in the area. (Any Harry Potter fans reading this?) It seemed like there were two guards standing outside the throne room and ten inside. We could see Beryl sitting in Queen Serenity's throne with Queen Serenity and Endymion in front of her. There were two generals in each side of her and the guards surrounding them.

"We'll have to just charge in there. If we take them by surprise maybe we can get them with their guard down," Eric suggested.

"Yeah, I think that we should do that too," I said stepping toward the door. Mercury put her computer away and stepped toward the door with Eric behind us.

Eric stepped closer and said, "When I kick the door open start attacking the guards."

"Just don't hurt them too badly," Mercury added. Eric kicked the door open and we came out prepared. I used my attack first and paralyzed them, and then Mercury froze them from the waist down. We entered the throne and did the same to the guards in the room. Queen Serenity and Endymion stood up from their place on the floor and ran over to us.

"Mercury! Jupiter! Thank the goodness you came!" Queen Serenity said as she hugged each of us. Strange…she didn't say anything to Eric. He must have noticed too, because when I turned to him he had a grim expression. (Would someone have that type of expression in this type of situation?)

"Where's Serenity?" Endymion asked. Serenity? Didn't he call her Serena? I guess because he's saying in front of all of us. I just shrugged it off and answered.

"With the others," I said not wanting to tell exactly where the others were. I wasn't going to let out that type of information with Beryl and her generals around.

"Where?" he pressed on.

"We'll tell you later," Mercury answered. We all faced Beryl and her generals which looked…confused? Why would they be confused? I guess they didn't expect us to come save Endymion and Queen Serenity. Beryl just looked at us with a smile on her face. What is she smiling about? We stood in silence and just looked at each other.

Tired of waiting for something to happen I yelled out, "Jupiter…Thunder Dragon!" It was coming right at Beryl when she just blocked it. You heard me. She just made an invisible shield (No not Darien Shields! Ok bad joke.) appear in front of her. Ok after this, I have no idea what happened. Beryl's generals just started attacking Beryl! I was shocked for a few seconds then shrugged it off and started attacking again. Mercury followed my lead and attacked Beryl.

No matter what we did, Beryl managed to block every single attack. Everyone just stopped to catch their breaths. Then Malchite turned to us and said, "Step away from them.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked. Malchite walked closer to us and from behind we saw the other three generals keeping their eyes on Beryl.

"Step away from tha-…Queen Serenity and Endymion," he repeated again. We stared at him hard and closed in on Queen Serenity and Endymion. Eric protected them from the back and Mercury and I from the front.

"You are being fool-" he started but didn't finish. At that moment one of the guards had managed to break free and started attacking him. Now we were really confused. We saw that Beryl didn't seem to mind that a guard was now fighting with her general…who just attacked her a few minutes ago. The guard's eyes were glowing red. 'He must be under Beryl's control,' I thought to myself.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" We turned around and saw that it was Eric who yelled for us. We also noticed that Endymion was coming at us with his sword. 'What the hell is going on!' I yell in my head as a dodge another attack.

"Prince Endymion, what are you doing?" I asked pushing Mercury out of the way before his sword could get in contact with her flesh. He didn't answer me; he just kept slashing away, missing every time, but not giving up. He ripped a part of my skirt and half of Mercury's bow.

"That's not Dar-uh Endymion!" we heard someone scream. We turned to the generals who were now fighting with the guards that managed to get out of Mercury's ice.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked as she dodged Endymion once again.

"He is under Beryl's control! She hypnotized him!" Zoycite yelled as she knocked out another guard.

"What?" Mercury and I ask in union.

"Watch out, Mercury!" yelled Jedite. Mercury didn't have to react. Before she knew what was going on, Queen Serenity was choking her from behind. Eric and I were going against Endymion now. Eric managed to knock him out without hurting him much. I turned to help Mercury but Queen Serenity held her tight.

"Come closer and Mercury gets it!" Queen Serenity said holding Mercury tighter and tighter every second.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" I asked taking a step back.

"Majesty? The only queen here is Queen Beryl!" she yelled laughing like a mad women. That's when I noticed her eyes were glowing red. Mercury must have noticed too, 'cause at that moment Queen Serenity made a face full of pain. I looked down and saw Mercury elbowed her. Queen Serenity let go and slid down, unconscious.

Mercury quickly went to her and said, "She's all right. I just knocked her out." My soldier instincts kicked in and I turned around. One of the guards was coming at me with a sword aiming right at me. He was moving too fast for me to do anything (I doubt that) so I stayed still, closed my eyes and waited for the awful pain. It never came. I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me.

Eric had gotten in the way and was hit instead of me. I caught him as he fell and was pleased when his attacker was knocked out. I could see that he was hit on his side. It was deep and it looked like he could die.

"Run!" someone yelled. I made a move to pick up Queen Serenity, Endymion and Eric (yes, she can lift them all) but strong arms grabbed me and started pulling me up.

"Let go of me," I said struggling to get away.

"Go," a soft voice said. I looked down and saw that it was Eric. He dragged himself off my lap and said, "Go. There is nothing you can do." I opened my mouth to say, 'No! Not without my friends!' but the same strong arms grabbed me and managed to pull me up. I refused to run so the strong arms picked me up and ran with me in his arms. I figured it was a guy 'because when he picked my up I felt his hard chest.

We were out the door and I heard Mercury use her freezing attack. My eyes were blurry from the tears in my eyes but I figured she must have frozen the doors shut. We ran down the halls with Mercury in the lead. When we finally started to slow down, I whipped my tears away and looked at who was carrying me. It was Nephlite!

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I could feel my cheeks get warm and I looked down. "You could put me down you know?" I asked looking back at him.

"I know," he said smiling down at me again. I suddenly took notice of how short my skirt was and gave him the 'You better do what I say of else' glare. He gave a small chuckle and put my down. As soon as he put me down I was already missing his warmth.

"Now, would you mind explaining to us, what the hell is going on?" I asked almost shouting.

Jedite grinned and said, "Wow Nephlite, your girlfriend sure has a sharp tongue." I glared at him and moved away from them and closer to Mercury.

"I think what she's trying to say is, would you be as kind as to tell us what's going on?" Mercury asked.

"Well you see we are Dar-uh Endymion's generals. One day when Endymion was visiting Princes Serenity Beryl attacked Earth and hypnotized us," Jedite started. "Well with our superb talent, Beryl took over the Moon. So you know she had you imprisoned."

"Yes, we know all about that. But what about just now? Why did you start attacking Beryl and why did Endymion and Queen Serenity attack us?" I asked getting to the point.

"When we captured Endymion and Queen Serenity, Beryl had the idea to hypnotize them. The only problem was that she could only hypnotize three people and if she manages to get a fourth the fourth would be less loyal then the rest. She decided she didn't need us any more so she erased our memories. Didn't do a very good job because I can still remember small things. Anyway she planned to take us to a cell after she was finished with us, but thank goodness you arrived," Malchite explained.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I asked. "Mercury, give them a lie detector test."

"A what?" Jedite asked. "You know we are trained to confuse a lie detector test right?"

"That maybe so, but Mercury's lie detector forces you to tell the truth," I explained.

Jedite mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'yeah, right.' I glared at him and said, "You'll go first." He calmly steped up and let Mercury conect the wires leading from her computer to Jedite's head. 'This should be good.' I thought to myself

"Ok Jedite," I started. "Boxers or briefs?" I grinned as the other generals laughed and Mercury gave a giggle. I turned to Mercury and she typed some things in her computer.

"Boxers," Jedite answered shortly. (Can you really see him wearing briefs?) We all started laughing as Jedite stood there with his hands over his mouth and a dark blush or red on his face.

Zoycite stepped up, uncovered his mouth and then asked, "Where you the one who drank all the beer last month?" 'Ohhhhhh this would be good,' I thought. Jedite just stood there fighting Zoycite for control of his hands. Mercury typed in her computer and then Jedite, who had his hands over his mouth, nodded.

"I knew it!" Zoycite yelled smiling.

"My turn," Nephlite said as he stepped up. "Do you…do you think Zoycite is attractive?" Jedite's eyes popped out of his head. He uncovered his mouth and said, "She's ok but not my type." They all laughed again and then Mercury said, "Jedite. Is all that you and Malchite have told us truth?" She typed and then Jedite said, "…yes."

Mercury and I let out a breath and started "unplugging" Jedite from Mercury's computer.

"Come on," I said as I started leading the way to the training room. When we arrived at an empty spot on the wall, I touched it lightly and a door appeared. We turned the handle and saw Venus, Mars, and the cats in front of Serena.

* * *

Wooohooo! Way to go Jupiter! Had a little romance in there. I wasn't going to have a love thing between the scouts and generals but I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for romance. Sorry. No one here but you and me. Everyone is getting ready for "The evacuation". Well you know the drill one review gets ya one chapter. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer on the other chapters but you all know who owns Sailor Moon right? Right. Please review.

Now for "The reason" I will continue it but it'll take a while so please be patient. And if you haven't read it yet: read it.


	7. Chapter 7: We're finally in Mars!

The Four Stones

Serena of the Moon (Serena for short)

Chapter 7

Language: English

Rated: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: Sadly SM doesn't belong to me.

Character notes on the bottom

**Welcome to all of you who just got here from ASMR. To answer** **UsakoChanLovesMamoChan's question. I had trouble contacting my beta-reader so I couldn't get it edited. And now I got a new beta-reader so there are some things to work out before I can post the next chapter. I decided to post on ASMR again if things with my new beta-reader works. So please sit back and enjoy the story. Everyone thank **Ladynightfire38215for reviewing!

* * *

"How do we know you're not lying?" I asked. "Mercury, give them a lie detector test." 

"A what?" Jedite asked. "You know we are trained to confuse a lie detector test right?"

"That maybe so, but Mercury's lie detector forces you to tell the truth," I explained.

Jedite mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'yeah, right.' I glared at him and said, "You'll go first." He calmly stepped up and let Mercury connect the wires leading from her computer to Jedite's head. 'This should be good.' I thought to myself

"Ok Jedite," I started. "Boxers or briefs?" I grinned as the other generals laughed and Mercury gave a giggle. I turned to Mercury and she typed some things in her computer.

"Boxers," Jedite answered shortly. (Can you really see him wearing briefs?) We all started laughing as Jedite stood there with his hands over his mouth and a dark blush of red on his face.

Zoycite stepped up, uncovered his mouth and then asked, "Where you the one who drank all the beer last month?" 'Ohhhhhh this would be good,' I thought. Jedite just stood there fighting Zoycite for control of his hands. Mercury typed in her computer and then Jedite, who had his hands over his mouth, nodded.

"I knew it!" Zoycite yelled smiling.

"My turn," Nephlite said as he stepped up. "Do you…do you think Zoycite is attractive?" Jedite's eyes popped out of his head. He uncovered his mouth and said, "She's ok but not my type." They all laughed again and then Mercury said, "Jedite. Is all that you and Malchite have told us true?" She typed and then Jedite said, "…yes."

Mercury and I let out a breath and started "unplugging" Jedite from Mercury's computer.

"Come on," I said as I started leading the way to the training room. When we arrived at an empty spot on the wall, I touched it lightly and a door appeared. We turned the handle and saw Venus, Mars, and the cats in front of Serena.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mars asked ready to attack. 

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to leave," Jupiter answered as she stepped closer to the group of overprotected friends and guardians. Jupiter took Princess Serenity's hand and led her toward the door."

"Hold on Jupiter. I think they might want to know before they trust the generals that threatened our queen," Mercury said putting her arm in Jupiter's way.

"All right. Long story short: Beryl hypnotized Endymion's generals to do her dirty work and now she just hypnotized Queen Serenity and Endymion so she lost control over them and she now controls Queen Serenity and Endymion," Jupiter said in one breath.

"Run that by me one more time," Venus said sarcastically.

"The point is that we have to go before they find out where we are hiding," Mercury said now letting Jupiter drag Serenity to the door. Serenity pulled away and asked, "They have my Darien?" Jupiter looked sadly at her and said, "Yes."

Serenity looked down, nodded her head and said, "Let's go."

They all held hands and formed a circle around Luna and Artemis.

"Can you teleport on your own?" Mercury asked, facing Malchite.

"Don't worry about us. We have traveled different dimensions by our selves. Just tell us where we are going," Malchite reassured her.

"All right. We're going to Mars. Mars, any chance you're family already knows where the Red Ruby is?" Mercury asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been there sense I was 14. But knowing my father I don't think he would bother with it. It's probably lost in one of the many volcanoes that Mars has," she explained.

"All right…lets go. Sailor…!"

"…Teleport!" shouted Luna and Artemis. They all closed their eyes and Serenity's crescent moon glowed. In a few seconds the group vanished leaving a meteor like hole on the floor.

* * *

They looked around and saw that everything around them was red. There was red dust in the air (work with me) and all over the ground. There were also rocks here and there. 

"Every one ok?" There were I mixture of 'yeahs' 'uh huhs' and 'I guess'.

"We need to walk a few miles north," they heard Mercury say after a few beeps escaped her mini computer.

"Well, no use in just standing here. Let's go," Jedite said as he started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mars asked with her arms crossed against her chest. Jedite looked at her with a "what do you think?" look. "You can't just go wondering around Mars. There are laws and rules you don't know of and you could get in trouble for it," she explained.

"What so you mean?" Jedite asked as he retraced his last step.

"Like now…One of the laws in Mars is that you can't argue with royalty unless you are royalty," Mars said pointing his "mistake" out.

"Does it matter right now? We have to find this stupid stone so we can get our prince back and you have to get your queen back so don't talk to me about stupid laws," then he left without another word.

The others followed but Venus stayed behind with Mars and asked, "Is that true?"

"Of course not. I just don't like some stranger coming to my home planet and act like he owns it," she said as she walked past the others and led the way.

"Couldn't we just teleport?" Nephlite asked when Mars started walking next to him.

"It'll take more energy to get past the shield that surrounds the palace. And even if we do get enough energy the shield is so sensitive that it can tell whenever someone teleported in and we don't know if Beryl has send any of her minions here or to any other planet," Mars explained. Soon she and Mercury were taking the lead. The generals to the side, Jupiter and Venus on the back, and in the middle were Serenity and the two cats.

They walked for what seemed like hours until they finally saw a small town. Everything was made out of red bricks. As they got closer they were able to see people standing around in small groups each whispering between each other. They were able to catch a few words like "The Moon Kingdom was taken over…?", "What will happen to us…?", and "What do you think will happen to the silver alliance…?"

They walked farther north until they saw the last house in the village. "How much longer?" someone asked. Mercury typed a few things in her computer and then answered, "Less then a mile."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better," Jedite said sarcastically.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and passed more towns each looking like the last. They walked until they saw the tip of Mars's palace. It looked like what all the other towns were made of but the bricks were bigger. They walked toward the palace, past the bowing soldiers, and to the front door.

Mars made a fire ball appear in her hand and touched the door with it. The next second the doors swung open and they walked in. Behind them they could hear people yelling, "The princesses' are here! Princess Raye is here!"

They were soon in the dinning room and saw King Ignaitus sitting at the head chair barely eating anything. He looked up when he heard the doors open and stood up when he saw Raye.

"Raye!" he said as he walked over to her. "Look at who you grew! I haven't seen you in years. You look just like your mother at your age." He stepped back and took a full look at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he finally noticed the others. His eyes hardened when he saw the generals.

"Hello you majesty," Malchite said as he bowed at the waist. "We are here because of an emergency." He waited for King Ignaitus to say something but he didn't say anything so he continued. "The Moon Kingdom has been taken over by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse (or is it Negaverse?). Prince Endymion of Earth and Queen Serenity of the Moon have been hypnotized and are now under her control," he explained still waiting for any type of reaction.

"I see…We'll have something to do about it now won't we?" he asked as he sat back down. "Come and eat. You must be tired of traveling."

They all sat down and then Mars asked, "Father, where is mother?"

He looked at her and simply said, "Gone."

"Gone?" Mars asked confused.

"Yes. About two says ago she suddenly disappeared. Nobody has seen her since," he explained.

"Have you sent anybody to look for her?" Serenity asked very confused and concerned.

"Actually yes. I should be getting a message anytime soon. Now eat," he said as he pocked at his food. The others looked at Mars as if she would answer any question they had. She simply looked down and started eating. The others followed her and soon everyone was eating.

The doors opened and a guard came in. "Your majesty," he said as he bowed. "We have searched all of Mars and we haven't seen or heard anything from her majesty."

King Ignaitus stood up and said, "Dismissed." He turned to the group and said, "Follow me." They all stood up and followed King Ignaitus to the control room. Nephlite, who was the last to go in, closed the door behind them. The King pressed a few buttons and the large screen flashed on. An image of a beautiful lady with blue hair appeared. She was wearing a small, but still beautiful, tiara. She was wearing a baby blue gown that brought out her dark blue eyes. The dark blue eyes looked sad. Like she has been crying. On her forehead a small Mercury sign could be seen. "Queen Ren," King Ignaitus said as he bowed his head.

"King Ignaitus," said a shy but clear voice. "To what do I owe this honor?" she asked.

"Queen Nina has gone missing," he informed her. "I am hoping that since she's such a good friend of yours she might have gone to visit without letting me know," he continued.

"I'm sorry to say that Nina isn't the only one missing. My Izotz is missing too. I haven't seen him in over two days and I can't seem to be able to track him.

"Father?" Mercury asked as she same into the queen's view.

"Yes, darling… I'm sorry to tell you that I…haven't seen your father," Queen Ren said, trying to hold back her tears. Mercury also tried to hold back her tears but a few were seen at the corner of her of her eyes.

"Do you think that one thing has to do with the other?" King Ignaitus asked, looking serous like always.

"I don't know…," Queen Ren answered quietly, looking down."

"Well I do," King Ignaitus said in his stubborn voice.

There was silence in the room before Queen Ren asked, "Amy, dear. Why are you in Mars?"

Mercury stepped forward and answered her mother, "The Moon Kingdom has been taken over by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. We are here in search of the Red Ruby."

"Ahh, yes. One of the Four Stones. I wish you luck in finding it. I hope to see you soon."

"Of course. Thank you mother," Mercury said quietly. She moved back to join the others.

"Thank you for your time, Ren," King Ignaitus said as he moved to turn the screen.

"Good bye," said Queen Ren as she flashed off the screen.

King Ignaitus turned to them and said, "I suggest you all go to bed. You must be tired. We'll talk about the Red Ruby later. I will have your usual rooms ready for you. Why don't you all go take a hot bath while your rooms are ready?" Within seconds maids came in and took each of them to their own room for a bath.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I was going to make this chapter longer but I ran out of ideas' so I ended it here. What do you guys think about King Ignaitus and Queen Ren's personalities? I was trying to make King Ignatius a get-right-to-the-point kind of guy/ rough around the edges but soft inside. I can tell it didn't work very well. :sigh:. I was trying to make Queen Ren like Amy. Sweet but in control sort of person. Sort of like Queen Serenity. Here are the meanings of the names I used:**

**Ignaitus-Fire (King of Mars)**

**Nina-Fire (Queen of Mars)**

**Ren-Water lily (Queen of Mercury)**

**Izotz-Ice (King of Mercury)**

**Please review!**

**  
love ya-Serena **


End file.
